This invention relates generally to manufacturing components, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for aligning, supporting, and/or securing components for manufacture.
Accurate manufacturing of gas turbine engine components may be a significant factor in determining both manufacturing timing and cost. For example, when the component is a gas turbine engine nozzle assembly, accurate manufacturing of the nozzle may be a significant factor affecting an overall cost of fabrication of the gas turbine engine, as well as subsequent modifications, repairs, and inspections of the blade. To align a component for manufacture, the component may be coupled to a fixture that includes at least one surface that locates a plurality of datums on the component. However, accurately aligning the component and holding the component in such alignment during manufacturing processes may be difficult. Moreover, it may be difficult to load and/or unload the component from the fixture when the fixture is positioned for such manufacturing processes. Accordingly, aligning the component may be more time consuming and/or require specialized operator training, possibly increasing manufacturing cycle times and manufacturing costs. Furthermore, some machined surfaces may include datums that are used to locate the component for subsequent manufacturing processes. An accuracy of the dimensions of such machined surfaces may therefore determine an accuracy of the dimensions of other surfaces of the component that are subsequently machined, as well as the overall dimensions of the finished component. Moreover, it may be difficult to check that the component is positioned in a desired location and/or orientation when the fixture is positioned for such manufacturing processes.